Ideal Love
by Mi.Mi.-YukiCo
Summary: It’s been years since her mother remarried and she last saw him. What happens when one day she finally see him again face to face. Will he recognize her after all these years? But little does she know what is going on in his life?
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter 1

"Memories"

The young seventeen year old slept peacefully in the comfort of her warm bed; the bright rays from the sun came through the pure white silk curtains. The walls were nicely painted in an off white color with small built-in lights on the ceiling. On the right side of the bed stood a wooden desk and a cushioned orange chair in the front of it. Upon the desk were several small books leaning against the wall and other different types of items. Across from the computer desk stood a large closet. Right next to the closet was a medium size desk covered with a cream sheet, upon it were pictures of her friends and her mom in decorated frames. Near the entrance of the bedroom was another door that led into the bathroom.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mika sweetie, are you awake," her mother called.

Mika pulled the covers over her face then pulled it off revealing her small body. She sat up; a soft yawn escaped her mouth as her long black messy hair rested against her back. Placing her feet on the carpet, Mika stretched her arms over her head. She walked towards her closet, taking out a pair of dark blue jean pants with a red short sleeve shirt along with a small white jacket. Placing her outfit on the edge of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower letting the water, taking off her night clothes and walked in. The warm water washed her slim toned figure relaxing her tired muscles.

30 minutes later…

She emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her petite body. Walking over to her bed, she quickly got herself dressed. When she finished, Mika headed over to the nightstand that stood next to her bed side picking up her hand phone, she suddenly saw a picture of her childhood days with her step-brother in front of large crystal vase filled with golden calla lilies. Mika let out a sad sigh.

"It's been such a long time since we were together."

-o-o-

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mika saw her mother, Aaiko sitting at the table. Her brown hair reached to her shoulder, her light blue orbs glowed in the light. Mika walked over to her mother and sat down beside her. Aaiko looked up at her daughter.

"Breakfast is on the stove," her mother told her. Mika quietly got up from her seating position and went to share out her food.

"Is everything okay?" Aaiko questioned noticing her daughter's none talkative attitude.

"Well…," She began to say as she took her seat.

-Flashback-

The seven year old girl ran down the grassed hill. She wore a beautiful orange summer dress with white sandals; her hair was up in a neat ponytail. She turned around with a smile upon her face.

"Onii-chan," she called waving her small hands in the air.

Akira walked down the hill towards her, his black hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"I'm not your onii-chan," Akira insisted.

"But…onii-chan," Mika replied.

He sighed. "Call me by my name," he demanded.

"But why….why do I have to?" the seven yr old questioned.

"I just don't want you to call me that," Akira told her.

Mika didn't say anything; a sad expression crept upon her face.

_There was something about that summer that was different from the other. I just had a feeling that everything was going to change for the both of us._

-Flashback ended-

Aaiko sighed. "What's on your mind?"

Mika stopped eating and looked at her mother, "I was just remembering back when me and Akira were kids."

"Well…you don't seem really happy," her mother said as she put down the newspaper that she was reading and picked up her coffee.

Mika got out of her seat, heading towards the sink placing her place inside. She then sat back down not making any eye contact with her mother.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon. I know you miss him around the house….heh guess I'm not good enough for you," she smiled.

"I really do enjoy having you around mom," Mika replied smiling back.

"That's good to hear. Well I'm going to work, call me if any emergencies come up," Aaiko told her getting out of her seat.

"I know mom, I'm not a little kid anymore," A smiled spread across Mika's face.

"Right, I'm sorry. I guess I just miss those days…just like you sort of," her mom gave her a kiss on the forehead; grabbing her coffee she walked out the house. Mika got up from her seating position and made her way upstairs.

A few minutes later…

Mika sat on her bed when her hand phone started ringing. Grabbing her phone from the nearby table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mika, its Kairi…are you ready?" her friend questioned.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," she told her.

"Sure"

The two ended their conversation; Mika placed her phone into her jeans pocket and headed out the door.

-o-o-

Kairi and Mika walked in and out from various stores. They were holding different shopping bags in their hands. The two decided to go into one last store before heading back home. Mika started looking through the different clothings that hung on the racks when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Make sure that the paper works are organizes based on when they were sent and one more thing be sure BDK co. gets his fax on time or else. Okay good alright," the man said placing his phone back into his pocket.

Mika turned around, her eyes widened when she saw who the person was.

-o-o-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	2. Meeting You

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter 2

"Meeting You"

"Akira" Mika said.

Akira just looked at her then walked away. Mika ran after him calling his name. Akira was about to get into the black limo when someone grabbed his sleeve, he turned around and saw the same girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Akira." She said looking at him. He looked back at her strangely.

"And you are?" he asked in a clueless voice. Mika looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, you don't remember me" she told him.

"No, but I have to go." He said patiently.

Mika released her grip. Akira climbed into the limo and closed the door. The limo went on it's way, Mika felt like her heart broke into two. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Kairi walked up to her friend.

"Mika" Kairi said.

Mika quickly wiped the tears from her face then turned around.

"Hmm"

"Who was that?" asked Kairi.

Mika sighed then spoke. "That was my step-brother."

"Oh, that was weird….are you ready to go?" Kairi asked kindly.

"Yeah" Mika said as she glanced down the road were the limo went.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Mika got out the car with her bags in hand. She walked over to where Kairi was.

"Thank you" Mika said happily.

"No problem" Kairi replied.

"Well…I'll talk to you later" Mika told her. Kairi nodded her head then drove off. Mika walked into her house. She took off her shoes at the doorway then headed to her room. She entered and placed the bags down on the floor then layed on her bed, facing the nightstand where the picture of her and Akira stood. A sad expression appeared upon her face.

"_Why…why don't you remember me, Akira?"_

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The front door opened, Aaiko walked in, she placed her jacket on the kitchen chair. She went upstairs to check on Mika. Aaiko arrived at her daughter's bedroom and knocked on it.

"Mika…you in there?" she asked.

Mika sat up on her bed and looked at the door.

"Come in"

"I'm just letting you know I'm home early and if you need me I'll be outside in the back." Her mother said in the crack of the door.

"Oh…okay" Mika uttered.

Aaiko walked in the room and saw her sitting on the bed in depression, she sat next to her.

"Today is just not your day is it?" Aaiko asked worriedly.

Mika sighed.

"I talked to your father today and…" her mother played with her nails. Mika looked at her mom.

"What happened?"

"Well he told me that Akira is okay and well that there's a lot going on right now, that there's guarantee that Akira will be visiting us but I will talk to him again and try to see what I could do."

"Oh…" Mika whispered. "Speaking of Akira, I saw him today."

"Really…hmmm, well that's crazy…did he see you?"

"Yeah, he did…but he didn't seem to remember me at all" She told her.

"Oh…well he never had the best memory and besides the last time you've been together was when you were young" Aaiko explained to her nicely.

"Yeah I know but I remember him" Mika replied looking down at her hands.

"You're right…I'm sorry honey, there is so much I can do" Her mother got up. "But you don't worry yourself too much okay."

"Okay mom" Mika said.

Aaiko walked out the room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Akira stood near the large glass window looking over the streets of Japan.

"Who was that girl?" he asked himself.

The door opened, a woman with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Akira turned around and saw her. She walked up to him.

"Here are some papers that your father told me to give you" Saya told him as she placed the papers upon the desk.

"Thank you" Akira smiled.

Saya exited the room. Akira sighed then sat down and began working on the papers.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Mika sat down on her bed looking through a photo album with several of her, Akira and her mom.

"We had so many good times together, why couldn't it all continue" she uttered. Mika's cell phone rang; she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice again" The person said.

"Dad" Mika said in shock.

She could hear her father's laughter a little on the other side of the phone.

"How's everything?" asked Mika.

"Everything's okay but it's really hard even though I'm across the world and can't be a father to you at least you have Akira's father to be there for you."

"Well not really, I hardly see him and Akira" Mika uttered softly.

"I know you miss things the way it used to be" Mike said.

"Uh…hmm"

"Maybe your mom could arrange something so you could see them" He told her.

"Hopefully…"

"Well it was good talking to you again, Mika" Mike said.

"Same here" she replied.

The two ended their conversation; Mika placed her phone back onto her nightstand then lay back on the bed. Her head rested on the soft pillow, a warm smiled appeared on her face.

_I can't wait till we meet again._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter 3

"Dinner"

Mika came home from a hard day of school. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. The young teen rested her jacket on the edge of the chair. She sighed.

"School is so tiring." Mika uttered.

Aaiko came downstairs with a bin of clothes, her hair pinned up.

"Hey mom" Mika said as she threw herself on the couch in the den. Her mother gave her a smile then looked around the den.

"Mika when was the last time you clean this place up?" Mika looked at her mom.

"Well..." she sat up on the couch.

"Well…please clean it I'm supposed to have some visitors, thank you."

"Okay" Mika said. "Oh by the way, who's coming?"

"A few friends" Her mother said as she walked out the room then she said. "I think Akira's father might be stopping by too."

"Oh…" Mika muttered as she got up from her seat and helped her mom clean up.

-A few minutes…-

The house was completely clean, Aaiko and Mika brought out some appetizers for her friends.

"So what's this about mom" Mika asked.

"Well…my friends want to invest in some business with Akira's father so I said they could meet here…" her mother told her.

"I see" Mika replied as she helped her mom set up the table. "I'm going to get myself ready." She added as she placed the last plate onto the table.

"Thanks honey, I really do appreciate the help." Aaiko thanked her daughter.

Mika smiled then headed to her room.

**A few minutes later…**

Mika came downstairs to see all types of her mother's good appetizers. It was a nice setting for the meeting. There was tea and all types of little bite size food. Mika looked and smiled then the door bell rang.

"Mika, can you answer that while I finished putting these stuff out" Aaiko said in a rushing voice.

"Okay" Mika replied.

Mika answered the door and seen that is was her mother's four friends. After they come in, she closed the door behind the last one and 5 minutes later after her mom's friends got settled, the door bell rang again and it was Akira's father. She greeted him.

"Hello" Mika smiled.

"Hi Mika" he replied back.

Kamui walked in and Mika closed the door behind him. The two went into the den. Everyone was sitting, Mika walked over to her mother. Kamui sat down on one of the empty chairs next to one of Aaiko's friends.

"Everyone feel free to grab a dessert on the table, I'll be back to join you guys" Aaiko said as she smiled at them and left and looked back at Mika.

Mika looked back at her mother. Her mother went up the stairs and gave her a look that puzzled her for a second but she moved on.

"Mika...come over here." Kamui said.

Mika walked over to him. "Yes"

"My, my, my have you grown...how did you do that" he laughed and the other's joined him.

Mika laugh a little.

"Actually I didn't call you over here to talk about how greatly you've grown but I wanted to give you this envelope and this box there's things in it of course but don't open it till were gone okay." Kamui said as he handed it to her.

"Okay" Mika took the box and the envelope from him then went into the living room and placed the box and envelope on the glass table. "I wondered what's inside?" she thought then headed back into the den.

Mika's mother speed past her and sat down and joined the conversation that they were having...it was like they were in the investigation room and I was on the other side trying to get their attention it was no use so I took the gifts and head to my room, closed the door behind me and looked at the time.

I sat down on my bed with both gifts in front of me. I grabbed the envelope and looked at it then opened it, inside was a letter along with money. I took out the letter, unfolded it and read it.

Dear Mika,

It's me Akira, you might not remember me that good because you were little but I hope you do. I remember you but not as clearly as I wish I did. Today I really thought of you mostly because my dad finally gave me a break. How's mom? Hope your treating her well...all the memories are fading slowly and I'd love to see you to renew them. Memories are a connection to your past, but sometimes memories need to be forgotten in order to move on...even though I wished we all moved on as a family. Well have fun and hope to see you soon.

-Akira-

Mika smiled as she finished reading the letter. She was glad that Akira did remember her.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter 4

"Party"

After placing the letter back into the envelope, Mika grabbed the box. She opened the box to find a jukebox and inside there was a lady and her sir dancing as it played its song, they dance around in circles. She also finds a diamond necklace. She took the necklace and placed it in her palm. Her thumb went over the diamond; a smile appeared on her face.

"This is so beautiful."

Mika placed the necklace next to her and then took out the jukebox, she watched as the lady and the man danced around as the music played. She placed the music box next to the picture of her and Akira on the nightstand then placed the necklace next to it as well. Hours passed by and everyone started to leave, Aaiko was taking to plates back into the kitchen with Mika helping her. When they finished, Kamui came out from the den.

"Well Aaiko, it was pleasure visiting and seeing Mika again."

"Oh my of course, thanks for coming those guys bugged me plus Mika wanted to see her mother so badly thought I'd of myself a favor." Aaiko said.

Kamui smirked then looked at Mika.

"I meant to ask you. How is he doing?" asked Aaiko.

"Well, very responsible and mature…he's still the same him so far I've seen." Kamui replied.

Mika smiled and looked at Kamui. "It was nice seeing you again after so long…but I wish Akira was here as well."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that he's so busy but I'll tell him to visit you maybe this weekend…shouldn't be too busy for family." He smiled as he put on his jacket.

"Okay." Mika smiled back.

"Alright have a good night guys" as he walked to the door, Aaiko opened the door for him as she waved bye as he walked into his car. Aaiko closed the door and did a nice sign of relief.

"Thank havens that's over" Aaiko said.

"Why??" Mika asked. "What's wrong?"

"I love the house when it's just you and me less noise…I really don't like to host parties." Aaiko told her daughter.

"Oh" Mika said. "I'm going to head back to my room."

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Mika told her as she headed up the stairs.

Mika entered her room and closed the door behind her. She layed down on her bed and sighed.

**Flashback**

"Come on slow poke, catch up if you really think girls are faster then us boys."

"Oh yeah" Mika ran faster then she tripped, fell and scraped her knee.

"Ow" she cried.

Akira kept running until he noticed she wasn't behind him. He quickly stop and turned around and went back to help her.

"Here" he bent down gave her the band-aid. "You lucky I had that from when I scraped my knee."

He took a grass blade and rubbed it over her cut then she puts the band-aid on.

"Thank you Akira, I feel so much better." Mika smiled.

**Flashback Ends**

"Wow, I can't believe he did that…didn't even call help just put a grass blade on it and give me, a 4 year old to put on a band-aid by myself." Mika said.

With that she fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Mika woke up from the ray of light from the sun in her room. She sat up on her bed and quickly got herself dressed and headed downstairs.

x-o-x-o-x

Mika found a note on the kitchen table; she picked it up and read it.

Dear Mika,

Breakfast is on the stove and I left you some money as well. See you when I come home.

-Aaiko-

Mika placed the note back on the table and went to the stove to get her breakfast then sat down and began eating.

A few minutes later…

Mika washed up her plate then her cell phone rang. She took her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mika wassup..." hears a beep outside "come outside"

"Okay be there in a few"

"K" Kairi replied

The two ended their conversation. Mika placed her phone back into her pocket and headed outside where Kairi was waiting for her.

Mika goes up to Kairi in her car. Kairi rolls down her window "hey senior"

"Not much, but ah I wanted to tell you about a party that's going on Tonight and me a couple of friends are going wanna come?"

"Yeah"

"Selina might be there too"

"Oh, it's been a long time since I seen her." Mika said.

"She said she'll go only if her besties goes" Kairi explained.

Mika smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 10 and also I don't want you to feel out of place because me and my friends are bringing our boyfriends...luckily I have a single cute friend. Do you mind going with him?"

"What's his name?"

"Yuki"

"Oh"

"I have to go but I also wanted to give you this" she gave her a bag. "I call you later" she drove off and went on her way.

Mika opened up the bag to see a note and some water. "Hey Mika, I know you said you are into someone but you need to shake him off and have some fun just for tonight. There is a little present taped on the back of this letter just incase, just to be safe Luv Ya."

Mika turned the note over and seen a condom. She could feel her face heat up a little. Mika placed everything back into the bag and finished up a few things before the party.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Mika was all ready it was about 9:45 pm when her mother called. Mika placed up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Mika I'm coming home from work tomorrow in the afternoon, are you going to be okay by yourself in the house?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright, well I have to go honey love you."

"Love you too mom"

Mika placed the phone back on the receiver. Soon after she hangs up the phone she hears a horn outside. She looked threw the window and notices it was Kairi, she picks up her bag opens the door and locks it behind her. Mika was wearing a black dress pants with a red shirt. Her long black hair rested against her back.

In the front were Kairi and her boyfriend driving and in the back was Mika's date, Yuki who had his hand on the headrest part looking very tranquil. Mika getting comfortable Kairi splurges out.

"Hey Mika, was sup that's Yuki."

"Hi" Mika said politely.

"Sup" he said as he nodded his head his hand was long enough that it was apart of Mika's head rest for the ride. "You guys ready" Kairi asked.

"Yeah"

They drove off...a half an hour later they reach the party. Everyone got out of the car as they were walking in, some people had beer in their hands, smoking and kissing then they all stop and looked at Mika because of the way she was dressed.

"I want to go back home and change. I feel so out of place here and I don't like the way everyone is looking at me." Mika said.

"uh...hmm I've a plan this is a friend of mine house I'll help you find something." Kairi told her.

"Umm...okay" Mika whispered.

They headed into the house. The loud music filled the house; some people were sitting on the couch with beer bottle in their hands and on the table in front of them. Others were either walked about or leaning against the wall talking and others were dancing in the living room a room full.

"Hey guys" A voice said.

They turned around and saw a tall young woman with long black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She wore a dark brown baggie pants with a black belt. She had on a black shirt that showed her stomach a little with the "rock girl" in front.

"Hey Selina" Mika greeted her friend.

"Hey" Kairi said.

"What's up?" Selina asked. "Oh my gosh Mika, it's been a long time since I've seen." Selina smiled.

"Yeah I know, how's it been?" asked Mika.

"Pretty good" Selina replied.

"Hey Selina" Kairi said to her as she gave her a hug.

"Hello Kairi, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, I was just about to help Mika with something?" Kairi responded.

"Excuse us for a sec." Mika said.

"Sure" Selina said as she went back to the group of people.

Kairi led Mika to her friend, she saw her in the kitchen.

"Hey Kairi" A girl with long auburn hair, she pushed the bangs from out of her face to the side. She wore a nice petite outfit and the diamonds she had on showed that she was wealthy.

"Hi Ayumi" Kairi smiled.

"Wassup, who's your friend?" Ayumi asked politely.

"Oh, this is Mika, Mika that's Ayumi" Kairi introduced the two to each other.

"Hello" Mika smiled.

Ayumi smiled back. "I've heard some about you." She said.

"Well Ayumi, I need your help…can she borrow something from you?" Kairi said.

"Sure no problem" Ayumi said. "Any friend of Kairi is a friend of mine." Ayumi smiled.

The girls headed upstairs were Ayumi's room was located. They arrived at a door with  
Ayumi" written on it. Ayumi opened the door to her room, inside was a large canapé bed with cream colored bed sheets. The walls were painted white. A large crystal chandler hung from the center of the room.

"Nice room Ayumi" Mika commented.

"Thanks" Ayumi smiled. "The closet is right there, go ahead."

Mika nodded.

A few minutes later, Mika came out of the room wearing a lime green short sleeve shirt with a skull on it with small diamond that showed her stomach, she had on a army colored pants that went up to her ankles. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"What cha think?" Mika asked.

"Wow, really nice" Kairi said.

"I agree" Ayumi said.

Mika smiled. She headed back into her room to get her bag. On the nightstand she saw a picture of Ayumi and Akira.

"Why does she have a picture of her and someone who looks like Akira" she thought.

"Mika come on let's go back downstairs" Kairi called.

"Coming" Mika called back. She looked back down at the picture then left the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter Five

"Truth"

Mika headed downstairs and accidentally bumps into a guy and she then notices it was Akira.

"A...Akira" she said.

"Hello ma'am, do I know you from somewhere?"

"We met each yesterday at the store, remember."

"There were a lot of things I did yesterday."

Mika didn't say nothing for a while then spoke. "I was the girl that stopped you when you were about to leave."

"Uh...I think I remember, but hey do you want a drink" He asked. "Oh, my bad manners what is your name?"

"My name is Mika Yamada" she replied.

"Hmm..." He looked as if it rung a bell.

Mika continued to look at him to see if you would say anything else.

Ayumi came up to Mika and Akira talking and she slowly caresses his arm friendly. "Hey guys, I've seen you met Mika, Akira she's a good friend of Kairi."

"Yeah, I think this is the second time I've seen her, her name rings a bell but I'm not..." Akira said as he thought hardly.

Ayumi took his hand. "Calm down, I'm pretty sure you did." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I just need to go get a drink I'll be right back." He said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay" she smiled as she let go of his hand "Man I love him, wait a minute didn't I see you walk in with someone, Mika where is he introduce me" She said excitedly.

"Yeah" she replied. "He's right over there." Mika pointed to where Yuki is.

"Is everything okay Mika, why aren't you with him?"

"Everything's fine."

"Okay good" Ayumi smiles. "Ayumi" a girl somewhere shouts out for her. "Coming." She said as she left in haste. Mika saw Akira going upstairs and she follows as he reaches the top.

"Akira"

He didn't hear her because of the loud music. He goes into a room and closed it halfway. Mika listened for a second "Dammit" he said to himself. Then Mika knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Akira asked.

Mika looks inside. "Uh...it's me."

"Oh hey Mika...come in." He said to her as he sat down on the bed looking threw his phone for memo's and important info.

She walks into the room and heads to where he is.

"My father has me planned to do a lot of things this weekend and I was suppose to see someone, a family member of mine, but I don't know what I am going to do I am to busy to even call them. What do you think I should do?" he asked her.

Mika sat down on the bed next to him. "Well…I think you should talk to your father and see if he could give you some time off to go see your family member."

"I'll try." He said as he put his phone in his pocket.

Mika nodded her head and smiled as she got up from her seating position.

He quickly grabs a hold of her hand. "Please, don't leave me Mika I need you right now." he said with a look of desperation.

Mika turned around and looks at him. She looks at her hand then back to him. "Uh..."

He smoothly let go of her hand. "Mika, I cannot talk to my girlfriend like this...its only romance with her and I need you...I think of you as my diary right now."

Mika didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"I have no one but my dad and Ayumi, and I love her but I need another there for me." He flips his hair from his face and wiped his hand over his face with a sigh "I need to go somewhere I can relax and get treated like a king." He said in a stressful voice.

"You don't only have your dad and Ayumi but you also have me and mom." she said to herself. "Onii-chan," she whispered.

'Huh..." he gets up. "What are you talking about?"...he thought to himself. "It can't be" He didn't even know how to react he walked over to the mirror and put his hands on it and his head down.

She looked over in his direction then walked over to him. "Akira?"

He pulled his hair back out of his face as it fell back "I can't believe it" He raised his head as his bluish gray eyes looked at Mika. "My father never let me see a picture of you...all I ever had was this letter you wrote to me when you were like 5 or 6" he said as he shoke his head.

Mika sighed. "I see." she went into her bag and took out her wallet; she opened it and looking at the picture of the both of them when they were younger. "Your dad came by a few days ago and gave a letter that you had written to me and a box..." Mika walked over to the window, looking at the full moon. "Inside was a beautiful music box" she said with a smile.

"Yea I remember...Hey how's mom?"

"She's doing okay" Mika told him. "But we do miss having you and dad around." she said sadly.

He went over to Mika and hugged her greatly. "I miss you too."

Mika felt her eyes get teary. "I...I missed you too." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He looked at her and seen the tears run down her eyes and he smiled at her and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry, it's my fault" He said in shame.

"No...It's not your fault." she shakes her head then looks at him. "I'm just happy to see you again after all these years."

He held her "It is my fault I could've put more effort into finding mom and you, but once again I put work ahead of me." Ayumi calls him...He looks at her and gives her a kiss on the forehead "I'm Sorry things turned out this way, I'll meet you downstairs" He leaves the room and meets up with Ayumi, Mika stays for a minute or so to think.

She sighed. "Everything is just happening so fast, the other day you didn't remember me at all but now we're talking to each other like nothing." Mika walks out the room and heads downstairs.

x-o-x-o-x

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

_Italic-_ Thoughts

Chapter Six

"Love"

Mika headed over to where Kairi and the others are.

"Hey Kai"

"Hey, where have you been you just left Yuki" she gave her a hopeless grin. "Well I'm going upstairs with my boyfriend, If you need me...well don't need me" She smiled at Mika and went upstairs with her boyfriend.

Mika sat down next to Yuki. "Sorry..."

"About?" He asked as he drank his drink.

"For leaving you" she replied.

He smiled at her. "No problem...I was thinking, and I wasn't alone" He said as he put his drink down.

"Oh...I see" she said.

"Hey, you want to go out back for a little to escape from all this noise?" He said with a smile

"Hey you owe me for leaving." He said.

She nodded her head. "Sure"

She looked up at the night sky. "The moon is so beautiful, don't you think so?"

"Yeah..." he bit his lip as he looked up at the sky.

"I still remember when I was little, I would always look up at the sky at night and it always made me smile."

He smiles at her. "Well you make me smile"

Mika looked at him; she could fell her face heat up. She then looked back at the sky.

Yuki, still looking up at the sky looks deep into the stars "Hey don't those stars kind of look like a bird flying free. I'll give it a story too she flies free to nest in a new place and find happiness" He said.

"That's a nice story." she said. Mika closed her eyes taking in the fresh air. A cold breeze brushed against her skin causing her to shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

Yuki wrapped his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm, here take my jacket too." Mika puts on the jacket and then he puts his arms around her once more "better? He said.

"Yeah, thank you." She uttered.

A brush crept across her face but luckily it was dark out and he couldn't see her face. She looked up at him.

"Yuki…"

"Yeah?" he said as he looked about her.

Mika placed her lips on his. She could taste a bit of alcohol on him. He kissed her back holding her face with one hand softly. They broke apart; Mika stared at him the eyes then looked down in embarrassment.

"Uh…sorry."

He smiled at her. "It's okay."

Mika gripped onto his jacket. He gripped her tighter.

"I have good feelings about you." He told her.

"Huh?" she looked at him confusedly.

"Well…you seem like a very intelligent girl and you can get anything or anyone at the touch of a finger."

Mika smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you…but there's a lot of things you don't know about me yet." She placed a finger on his lips.

"True, but I do know your beautiful." He held her cold finger and kissed it.

"You know Yuki; you're a really nice guy." She told him as she moved her finger away from his lips.

"I try" he said as he lets go of her. "Hey I will be right back I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" he asked softly.

"No thanks I'm okay." She told him as she leaned against the railing looking up at the sky.

"Alright." He said as he went into the house.

The gentle breeze blow against her face. Mika sighed as she starting singing "Lullaby for a stormy night."

_So many years have passed and now everything still feels the same like nothing has changed at all. Everything has frozen in time and I'm the only one here in this world but I know that I can always the sing this song and remember all the wonderful memories I had with you and everyone._

Yuki comes back outside from getting his drink.

'''Your back" Mika said as she saw Yuki.

"Yeah" he said as he stood beside her drinking his beer.

Mika took the beer bottle from him and smiled.

"Hey..." he said.

She stuck out her tongue at him as she ran down the stairs into the large yard.

"Think you could out run me" he said as he ran after her.

Mika laughed as she ran fast to get away. He caught up with her and they both fell on the grass and tumbled over, she tumbled on top of him and some of the beer dripped on him. "This is all on you" he said as he smirked at her.

Mika smiled back at him. She moved her face closer to him. "You have something on your face." She whispered in his ear then licked the beer from his face.

"Thanks" he said as he licked his lips.

She looked at him; she placed her forehead on him. "No problem."

They kissed passionately; Yuki ended the kiss off by biting her lip softly.

Mika licked her lips slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Hold me" she whispered.

He held her closely as possible to keep her warm and cozy.

"Thank you." she said. "Yuki...for some reason I feel so safe around you."

"I'm happy you do, Mika I have to ask you something?" He asked as rubbed her back.

"Yeah"

"Well most girls that find this out use me, well I'm kind of wealthy, related to a celebrity, I mean it doesn't really matter but I get in love with most of them then they take off and leave, I never been in a successful relationship because of my wealth...well I sometimes wish I could take it all away sometimes.." He said as he continued holding her.

Mika quickly broke away from his embrace; she looked at him in shock.

He looked at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

No...Well it's just hard to believe that you come for a wealthy family." she replied.

"Hey, what does that mean" He looked at her funny.

"Uh...sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, well Yeah I try not to show it, Kairi doesn't even know I keep that personal but I feel something different in you that's why, most of the other girls find out when they ask to see my house." Yuki told her.

"I see, trying not to attract too much attention."

"Yeah, I really can't take it...at first I was but then I noticed it was senseless they didn't love me they loved my money" He said as he looked to the side of him.

"A lot of people are like that, they don't see what the person is really like on the inside. They always go for the outside appearances."

Mika laughed. "Well I have to say, that park is true."

He smiled at her. "Well you are too that's why I can't take my hands off of you" he said as he hugged her again.

Mika hugged him back.

"Well, because I want you to like me for me, and you'd find out someway somehow from someone" Yuki smiled.

"I see" She said looking away from him. "I just thought…."

He turned her face towards him and kissed her lightly. "Your so beautiful I'm sorry, I'm gonna try to control myself now." he said with a smirk on.

She kissed him back and smiled. "Thank and you're so cute."

"Ugh I am not cute that's too feminine for me"

Mika laughed. "I'm sorry."

He laughed "wow isn't life beautiful" as he looked into the sky.

She got off of him and looked up at the sky. "Yes it is."

Mika looked at Yuki. "Do you want to head back inside with the others?"

"Alright" He said.

The two headed back into the house when they saw Akira and Ayumi on the porch on the way back.

-o-o-o-

Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.


	7. Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square and their original creators.

Chapter Seven

"Bond"

"Hey"' Mika said.

"Hello guys" Akira said. "And girl, my little sister to be exact can you believe it I found them Ayumi," he said to Ayumi.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you, you do not understand how much he talks about your mother and you, it's so sweet." Ayumi said.

Mika smiled. "I know…it's good to see Akira again after all these years."

Mika looked over at Yuki. "Akira, Ayumi I want to introduce you to Yuki, Yuki this is my brother and his girlfriend, Ayumi."

"Honor" Yuki said to them.

"Same here" Akira said. "Nice meeting you, Yuki" Ayumi said.

"Will you excuse of us," Mika said as she held onto Yuki's hand.

"Alright," Akira said as he smiled at them.

Mika smiled back at him then left with Yuki still holding his hand.

"Hey, where are we going exactly?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see." she told him as she led him upstairs, to an empty room. The two walked in, she released her hold on his hand and closed the door.

"Well at least you won't be cold and its is a little quiet" He said.

Mika walked over to him, she placed around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Yuki joined the kissed gracefully and kissed her back passionately as they fell onto the bed.

Her hand went down his back as she grabbed onto the end of his shirt.

He stopped her "wait one second" he said "I don't want to move too fast, are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

Mika didn't say anything, she just kissed him again. He kissed her back passionately all over her neck. He grabbed her and caressed her softly. Mika's lips started to tremble as a chill ran up her spine as she bit her lip indicating she wanted him that instant.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They ignored it as Yuki began to suck and bite on her neck. She licked her lips.

"It's Akira. I just want to get something I won't be long."

It didn't register to Mika's mind until a minute later. She told Yuki to stop quickly as they hid under the covers, Akira walked in. He quickly got what he need and went back to the party. Mika quickly got up when she heard the door closed then went to lock the door. She went back and sat down on the bed.

"Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'm great, what about you?" He questioned putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"I'm fine," she replied sitting down next to him. "I'm glad he didn't see anything."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed as he came behind her and started kissing her on her collarbone. "You're a big girl now and he can't stop me from wanting to be with you."

"I know but he's my brother and he cares about me."

Yuki stop breathing for a second and backed away to sit on the other side to put his shirt back on, "If you think he might've seen or if you want to go talk to him go ahead." He said with a whispering grin.

Mika turned to look at him, "Yuki…"

He had a promising beautiful smile on. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just want what's best for you besides this was your idea," he looked away.

She didn't say anything just looked down at her hand. She quietly got up from her sitting position, unlocked to the door and left. Yuki finished putting his stuff together and thought to himself, "I hope I didn't hurt her."

He sat for a while then lay back putting his hand over his eyes with a worried sigh.

As Mika went down the stairs, she accidently bumped into Ayumi causing her to spill some drinks all over herself.

"I'm sorry,"Mika apologized.

"No it's my fault," Ayumi told her as she gave her a napkin.

"Thank you," Mika took the napkin from her and began wiping off her clothes. "Here let me help you."

Mika help Ayumi pick up the cups then Ayumi walked off.

"Before I could ask her if she'd had seen Akira but of course she had but I don't understand why always the bitchy attitude." She thought.

Soon, Mika continued to make her way back down the stairs. There were still people dancing to the music that was playing and others were on the couch drinking having a good time. She scanned the area hoping she would see her brother. Walking to the backyard, the cold air greeted her causing her body to shiver. Suddenly, a warm sweater wrapped around her and so did a pair of warms arms. Mika closed her eyes and wondered off knowing that this wasn't just the scent she was in bed with.

"Are you okay?" the person asked in a warm tone while the arms finally took it's grasp off of her and waited for her to turn around to greet his beautiful gray eyes and smooth skin and meaningful smile. Mika turned around to meet the person; a smile appeared on her face.

"Akira…" she said cheerfully.

"Why are you out here all by yourself, except for the people making out?" he asked.

She turned back around facing the dark yard, "just getting some fresh air. Why are you out here?"

He was quiet for a minute then replied, "Well I saw you come out here and I wanted to bond with you." He started to laugh.

"Oh," she whispered.

"What cha thinking about?" he questioned.

"Well…" she began to say but paused then took a deep breathe and continued. " If I took you that I really like someone what will you do?"

He winced at her, "what can I do about that." he smirked

"So...you're not going to lecture me and be overprotective."

Akira laughed. "I can't even though I'd loved to because I missed most of your life growing up and for me to start acting like that is unjust" he smiled at her as if he was going to laugh.

"Oh," she whispered sadly.

He breathed in deeply. "I just want you to be happy with whoever your with because I love you and you'll never understand how much I do, that's my fault of course" he said as he slightly turned away from her.

Mika hugged him from behind; she rested her head against his back. "Nothing is your fault Hyoung-neem (Brother 'older')."

"I'm still sorry" he said as he slowly released from her hold and faced her with a straight face "I really wish that things could've been different." he shook his head "Hey do you want me to take you home it's getting late.."

"Yeah but first let me say goodbye to Kairi okay."

He smiled at her the hypnotizing smile. "Alright I'll wait for you in the front" his voice calming.

"Okay" she told him before going back into the house and headed back upstairs. She opened the door and looked inside, "Yuki??"

Yuki lay on the bed in with his arm over his eyes. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his arm, "Yuki, you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok...I thought I had woken you up."

"I was just in deep thought" He removed his arm and sat up next to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked politely.

"I'm going home." she replied.

"Alright do you want me to take you?" he said.

"No it's okay my brother is giving me a ride on." she told him while looking at his expression.

Keeping his face straight he looked down afterwards, "alright, be safe" he said as he got up.

Mika got up and she grabbed Yuki's hand. He looked at her for a moment. She leaned in and placed her lips on his. He kissed her back softly. He parted his lips from hers and touched her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled back, "yeah." she headed to the door but stopped. "Oh tell Kairi I said goodbye."

He smirked "alright."

"Thanks," with that she left the room and headed downstairs to meet Akira outside.

She saw him parked in front of the house. Walking over, she opened the door, climbed inside then closed the car door behind her. He drove away in silence. Mika looked out the window at the passing houses, trees and cars. She closed her eyes listening to the loud humming of the car engine, opening her eyes then she spoke.

"Akira??"

"Hmm?" he replied as if he was not there.

"What's wrong with Ayumi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I was coming downstairs to look for you and accidently bumped into her while she was coming up causing her to spill the drinks in her hand. I helped her clean up the mess but after we were done she didn't even thank me. She just looked at me as if I did something that she didn't like."

"Really? I don't know she's been threw a lot lately and it can also be that your one of my favorite topic."

"Oh I see. I feel like she starting to dislike me." she uttered sadly.

"I don't think she dislikes you, you have the advantage of being my sister and she doesn't want me to be around anyone else but her that's a girl she has trust issues and that's out problem, I think it had to deal with her growing up, but I still love her as well, she'll eventually notice it makes no sense and she'll love you" he explained.

There was a pause then he filled the gap, "Well how's everything with this person you like?" he asked as if he was trying to cover something.

"Good," she said. "He's cares about me; he's always there when I need to talk to someone."

**  
**"I'm...I'm happy that he is," he said softly.

"Yeah...but it still holds a lot of memories."

"I know," he said as he leaned his head back on the seat.

She smiled and opened the car door but then stopped before stepping out. "Do you want to come in?" she questioned turning to face him.

"I don't know," he replied with a little shame in his voice.

"Mom's not going to be home till tomorrow morning," she said. "And it's been years since you've been here."

He sighed, "Well I guess I could stop on for a bit" with a warm smiled appeared on his face.

He turned off the engine and then stepped out the car. Walking over to Mika's side, he held the door for her. She stepped out of the dark interior of the car. Mika led the way to the front door, she sighed then opened it, slowly the memories started to flow their both of their minds once she closed the door behind Akira.

"Wow, so this place hasn't changed that much from what I remembered," Akira said in a calming voice.

"Yeah everything is still the same." she said walking into the kitchen and placed her bag on the table. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked heading over to the fridge.

"Water is fine for me thanks," he replied as he sat down on the stool that faced the inner side of the kitchen.

She took out two bottles of water then closed the fridge. She handed one to Akira then sat down on the chair.

"Well I should get going" he said swiftly.

"Can you please stay a little longer?" she asked.

Akira really wants to stay but everything was coming too fast at him, all the memories. "Alright," he decided. "But if you must insist I'd love to see how the rest of the house looks."

"Oh Okay," she said getting out of her seat and took him for a look around the house.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the last room. She opened the door and the sweet scent of lavender lingered in the air. She walked in then sat down on her bed.

"Wow, what'd you do, you girly it all up." He laughed a little.

Mika laughed, "Yeah, I re-decorated it a little after I grow up."

He smiled, and then he glanced over and saw the picture of them when they were younger. He picked it up and stared at it for a very long time.

She looked over at him, "Akira?"

He cleared his throat, "um yeah, I was just reminiscing."

A sad expression crept upon her face.

He sat down beside her with the picture in his hand "I really wish I never..."

"Wished you never, what?"

"I wish I never did a lot of things and one thing I regret is fighting to stay with dad instead with you and mother," he replied softly.

"Oh," she said looked down at her hands.

He put the picture back and sat back down beside her and sighed. She felt her eyes become watery; she bit her bottom lip trying to hide in the pain she was feeling.

Akira looked at her...he then turned her face towards his and hugs her "I'm sorry I was never there for you but I never forgot you, I love you."

Mika rested her head against his chest; she hated crying in front of her brother. It always made her feel weak and helpless. She hugged him. Releasing him, she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern.

Yeah...I'm fine," she replied. "I was always crying at the simplest and slightest things and I sometimes hated myself for it."

He looked at the time, "well its getting late, she might be worried..."

"Huh?" she said looking at him.

"Ayumi…she worries, but I'll stop by tomorrow maybe to see mother"

"Oh…okay," she said getting up.

He followed behind Mika going down the stairs and she opened the door. Akira turned around and had an expression as if

A light bulb went flickering on his head. "Hey, I just remembered Father Is having a dinner party for some clients tomorrow how about you and mom stop by for a while" he explained.

"Sure"

"I'll go get the invite" he said as he walked towards the black on black high sports car in front of him and jumped into the driver's side. Mika came towards the passenger side. Akira turned on the car and rolled down the window as Mika stood patiently. Akira phone in the car went off and he answered it.

"Ey….your home? Really" he said with a twisted smile "I'll discuss those terms, I'll be there soon" he hung up the phone.

He looked into the glove compartment and gave her the invite, "Hope to see you there." He smiled his blind hypnotizing smile.

"I will," she smiled back. "Thanks for stopping by."

He nodded his head and drove off into the night sky.

Mika had the same expression she had that day when he also left her 10 years ago…


End file.
